You taste like cotton candy
by Ihateluvstories
Summary: Alex's sick, Justin's at the carnival, and brings her some cotton candy afterwards. Things get a bit sticky between the two. Cute and to the point.


**A/N: **Hey! Merry _Christmas my_ dear readers! _Here's_ a little _Christmas gift_ for you guys! _An_ AWSOME _ONESHOT_! My first Jalex Brother/Sister story. Hmm…but I thought it would be fun to do some sort of fun, Oneshot fic that is totally different from my other stories. Oh well. Enjoy anyway!

**I DO NOT OWN WOWP**

**Warning:** There are MAJOR dosages of sweet fluff, so be careful or you'll choke and get cavities. Gets a bit dramatic, too. Oops. :p

I, Alex Russo, vow never to get sick again. I've decided that I hate it; I hate everything from the sweaty, uncomfortable feeling, to the missing school on a second thought it's not bad actually. And when my brothers Justin and Max and my friend Harper and Zeke all goes to the carnival. And the thing that really, really ticks me off is when my brother Justin calls from that carnival and tell me how much fun they're having.

And I'm stuck in bed, puking my guts out and trying to keep down saltine crackers.

I looked out the window, where the sun was shining brightly. Great. Just great. It's the perfect day to get the perfect tan, and I can't even go outside!

At that moment the telephone rang and I looked over at the caller ID, where I recognized the number as Justin's cell phone. I hesitated to answer it, and then picked up the receiver; after all, he had taken the time to call and hadn't forgotten about me.

"Alex!" Justin yelled over the noise. I heard an up-and-down, up-and-down vibration in the background and could distinctly hear Max wild shrieks over everything else.

"Moon bounce?" I asked, not able to hold back my grin. Max's inner child shone through clearly, with his favourite thing to do at a carnival consisting of bare feet and a bouncy tent.

"Yep," Justin said. "So how're you doing? Feeling any better?"

"No, As miserable as ever." She replied.

"Sorry," he said, sounding truly apologetic. "I really wish you were here. It would make the day perfect."

I sighed heavily. "Trust me, I wish I were there, too. Of all days I had to get sick it just had to be the least boring school day of the whole entire year."

"I know, I—"

"Justin! Come _on_!" I heard another voice through the phone, and a rustling and bumping of something.

"Alex, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, feeling dejected. "Oh, and Justin?"

"Alex. I'll bring you your cotton candy as soon as I get back."

I smiled and hung up the phone, feeling slightly better. Justin had that affect on me.

The alarm clock on my bedside table glowed one o'clock— I turned over, feeling frustrated and bothered, when I felt something sharp poke my leg. Jerking back, I looked at the foot of my bed, where Puerto Rico trip album lay. I reached down and propped the album open on my lap, flipping through the pages, I looked through the pictures.

I had to admit, it _was_ a cutest picture, of me kissing Justin on cheek… Justin, well, looked cute . For God sake he's your big brother Alex Russo… I know, I know; of all people, his brother should be the last one saying he was cute. But it was the truth, and before long, I couldn't help but think how much he had changed this past year. Without thinking, I picked up a pen from my table and drew a heart around Justin's picture.

Maybe I should see a doctor. I've heard of a lot of weird symptoms before, but I never knew insanity was one of them.

Suddenly feeling much more elated than a sick person should, I pushed the album to the side and promptly fell asleep.

"Alex. Alex, wake up!

My eyelids fluttered open and I saw my reflection mirrored twice in a pair of bright grey- blue eyes.

"Justin?" I mumbled, struggling to sit up.

"No, no, no," he said, pushing me right back down. "Don't get up. You're sick."

I was sweaty and hot, but momentarily soothed when Justin's cool hand brushed my clammy bangs away from my face. He smiled down at me, patted my head, and pulled a chair up to my bed.

I stretched and sat up just a little further under the watchful eye of Justin, before looking over at my clock again. "It's six already? How long have you been sitting there?"

Justin shrugged modestly, avoiding my gaze. "An hour. Two. Three. And a half."

I felt my eyebrows shoot up. "_That_ long? Justin, you should have woken me up sooner!"

He shrugged again. "That's okay. You're sick; you need your rest. Besides, I found ways to occupy myself."

His eyes shot to the floor and back, almost too quickly for me to catch. I looked down, too, and saw closed album.

"Oh," I said, feeling my face catch fire and radiate heat. I had left it open to his picture… to the picture I had drawn a heart around.

"Anyway," he mended quickly, "here you go." He handed me a clear bag filled with fluffy pink cotton candy, my favourite kind.

I grinned and took it from him, untying the bag and digging in. "I'm probably going to throw this right bag up in an hour," I said, licking my gluey fingers, "but right now, I can't think of anything better than some good old cotton candy."

"You may want to get a shower when you're done hanging over the toilet," Justin laughed. "You've gotten cotton candy all around your mouth. You look sticky."

"I feel sticky." In any case, that didn't seem to bother me. I continued eating, until— "Justin!"

"What?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed and looking worried. "Are you okay? Are you going to vomit? Do you need—"

"No! Your necklace!"

He felt his neck, his expression clearing when he felt the candy necklace hanging, the kind where you bit the little round hoops off of the string.

"Want some?" he offered.

I nodded, sitting fully up as he sat on the edge of my bed. He leaned in as far as he could and I did the same, both of us forgetting that I was contagious and dangerous. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a place I wasn't using to think with right at that moment, I briefly wondered why he didn't just take the necklace off and let me bite it from there.

In any case, I didn't care, and enclosed my mouth on a piece of candy. Being that close to Justin should be made illegal; my stomach flip-flopped, and for a moment I thought I was going to have to run to the bathroom again. Then I realized I liked the feeling. And—wait, since when did Justin wear aftershave? Since when did Justin _shave_?

My sticky lips moved across the skin of Justin's neck as I cautiously broke the candy with my teeth, making sure all the sugary pieces fell into my mouth. Normally I would have pulled away, but I broke down the candy further, with string and all, until there was nothing left but a sweet taste in my mouth. I was really enjoying this more than I should.

Somewhat hesitantly, I let go of the string, and it sprung back into place around Justin's neck; it was wet where I had touched it, and I saw it visibly made him shiver when it came into contact with him.

I was confused. Really, really lost. Beyond mystified and bewilderment. One minute I was enjoying some time with my brother while eating cotton candy, and the next thing I knew I was staring at his neck. Yes, that's right, I still hadn't moved. Neither had he.

Almost as though he read my thoughts, his head moved slightly, but not enough so that I could see his eyes or have any idea of what he was thinking. As if I had no control over anything I was doing—I didn't, honest!—I moved my lips slowly along his neck, hardly touching him, but close enough so I could feel the Goosebumps that spread across his skin.

I was at his chin now and too far gone to stop—stop _what_? What the _hell_ was I doing? I found out soon enough, but for the life of me couldn't figure out where I gathered the courage to plant my mouth on his, or why the hell it felt so damn good.

I was no longer Alex Russo. I was some madwoman who just happened to be in a sixteen-year-old body. There was no way somewhat me would ever in a _million years_ kiss her big brother. And yet here I was, doing just that.

Someone call the doctor, Alex Russo has lost her mind.

I Justin Russo, vow to buy a candy necklace every day for the rest of my life if it means Alex will kiss me every time I do. I had waited long for this kiss, and now that it was happening, I was unravelling the situation to its best. A simple brush of the lips had turned into a hot, passionate make-out extravaganza, and both Alex and I were enjoying it like we had never enjoyed anything else before. Or, at least that's how it was playing in my head. In reality, things weren't going as well. And how far was I supposed to go? How far did Alex _want_ me to go? She seemed as confused as I was. As a potential dirk who cares more about grades than the opposite sex, I can't read girls. But Alex was different; _Alex_ was _my little sister_, I wasn't supposed to like her like this. But it feels right. I could read her like a book, and right now, she had just reached the point where the story could split into two different directions. By the small movements she was making, I knew she was trying to decide if she should break it off or not. This kiss was an accident—so why wouldn't she?

Maybe I should get some books out on this. Was I supposed to think this much while kissing? What was that buzzing noise in my head? Why my stomach is suddenly melted butter? Is it normal to over-analyze interaction with your sister?

This was too weird. I had kissed Alex before, sure. But that was when we were little and were playing Alex's favourite game, White Wedding, and she would chase me around the yard until my face was shoved in dirt and she was giving me a kiss with her tiny lollypop-smeared mouth.

This kiss felt like déjà vu. Her mouth was sticky yet again, and she smelled of the sugar she had just consumed. Except now I wasn't trying to avoid her or any cooties she might obtain; now I was—Oh God. What was I getting myself into?

I felt her stiffen in surprise. Or maybe it was fear. Or laughter. Was I doing it wrong? Wasn't I _supposed_ to put my tongue in her mouth like that and—

Get a grip on yourself, Justin! Just relax and follow your instincts, and everything will be fine. It's just a kiss. A simple kiss.

Yes, I was _kissing_ my sister, Alex Russo the evil genius. I bet you didn't see that one coming.

"Alex! We're home!"

Alex and I pulled away, feeling the small suction as her sticky lips were peeled off mine. We jumped away from each other faster than I thought possible, and in consequence the chair I was sitting in flew backwards and I tumbled out of it with a bang.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," I heard Alex muttering under her breath, as footsteps pounded on the stairs. A moment later her bedroom door was thrown open, and mom was standing in the doorway.

"Is everything okay? What was that noise?" she asked worriedly.

I groaned, picking myself up from the floor and rubbing my back. "Sorry, mom. My chair fell backwards."

"Are you okay?" she demanded in her motherly tone, looking me up and down.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine," I lied. My heart was thumping a million miles per hour. Could mom tell? Did she notice?

I licked my lips, tasting cotton candy, and looked over at Alex. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed to be struggling for words, her mouth opening and closing several times, red and slightly puffy from me. From _me_. From _me_ kissing _her_. What was really strange was the sense of proud satisfaction that bubbled under my skin, knowing I had done that to her.

"Okay, well I'll leave you kids alone," mom said.

After a quick temperature check of Alex's forehead, she headed downstairs to start cooking.

I looked back at Alex, who was staring at me. I could see her eyes widening and her jaw dropping—she was about to burst into full panic-attack mode. I needed to get out of here before I was thrown right into the middle.

"I had a great time Alex and maybe we can do it again. Okay? Okay. Bye!" I said in all one breath. I made for the door as quickly as possible, when—

"Justin!" Alex practically yelled, and I stopped in my tracks.

I turned back to her. "Y-yeah?"

"Well?" she said expectantly, after a moment's silence. "Aren't you going to say something?"

What was I _supposed_ to say? 'Alex, I've liked you for a really, really long time. I enjoyed the kiss. Wanna do it again?' I didn't think _that_ would go over too well.

"I—I—**you taste like cotton candy**," I ended lamely, and then was out the door before she could say something to humiliate me.

The wet feeling of my necklace where her mouth had been ten minutes before rubbed against my skin.

**A/N: A/N: So what did you think? Reviews please!**

O.o


End file.
